castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin ist ein Spiel aus Konamis Castlevania Serie. Das Spiel wurde am 5. Dezember 2006 für den Nintendo DS veröffentlicht.Jeux France. 21. April 2006. Un nouveau Castlevania sur Nintendo DS Geschichte In Portrait of Ruin hat man die Möglichkeit zwei verschiedene Charaktere zu steuern: Den Vampirjäger Jonathan Morris und die junge Zauberin Charlotte Aulin. Jonathan und Charlotte sind Kindheitsfreunde, die beide von legendären Clans abstammen, deren Aufgabe es ist, die Menschheit gegen die Mächte des Bösen zu beschützen. Jonathan Morris ist der Sohn des Helden aus Castlevania: The New Generation, John Morris. Im Gegensatz zur Belmont Familie, mit denen sie verwandt sind, können sie nicht die volle Macht der "Vampire Killer" Peitsche von Anfang an benutzen. Charlotte Aulin ist eine Nachfahrin des Fernandez/Belnades Clan, der für seine magischen Kräfte bekannt ist. Der Vampirkünstler Brauner hat Draculas Schloß wieder auferstehen lassen, weswegen Jonathan und Charlotte ihn aufhalten müssen. Nachdem sie das Schloß erreicht haben, treffen die beiden auf Vincent, einen Priester, der ebenfalls ausgesandt wurde, um ihnen zu helfen. Während der Erkundung des Schloßes treffen sie auf einen mysteriösen Geist namens Wind, der sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten an die beiden weitergibt und für Jonathan ein Art Mentor ist. Kurz darauf entdecken sie eines von Brauner's vielen Portraits, die er dazu benutzt, das Schloß zu kontrollieren. Nachdem sie den Aufbau des Portratis verstanden haben, schließt Charlotte daraus, dass man, um die Verbindung dazu aufzulösen und damit Brauner zu schwächen, man ins innere des Portraits muss, um dort das Böse zu zerstören. Nachdem sie den kopflosen Ritter Dullahan besiegt haben, treffen sie auf Loretta, die ihnen mitteilt, dass sie geringfügig Brauner's Kräfte geschwächt haben. Nach dem zweiten Portrait, treffen sie auf Brauner selbst, der abstreitet Dracula wiederbeleben zu wollen und sagt, dass er keine Loyalität gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hat, aufgrund seiner wiederkehrenden Fehler. Später treffen sie auf den Grim Reaper, der im Glauben ist, dass Dracula längst wiederbelebt worden wäre. Nachdem er herausfindet, dass dem nicht so ist, beschließt er einen Plan, um die jungen Vampirjäger für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Kurz darauf treffen die beiden auf Stella im Turm des Grim Reapers. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, verliert sie einen Anhänger, der die wahre Natur von Loretta und ihr, sowie des Geistes Wind enthüllt. Wind gibt sich schließlich als Geist von Eric Lecarde zu erkennen und Stella und Loretta sind seine Töchter. Er bittet Charlotte und Jonathan daraufhin einen Weg zu finden, den beiden wieder ihr altes ich zurück zu geben. Später treffen sie erneut auf den Grim Reaper, den sie trotz seines Wunsches, nicht mit Brauner in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, bekämpfen. Nachdem Charlotten den Sanctuary Spruch erlernt hat, ein mächtiger Zauber, der den Fluch des Vampirismus aufhebt und den Toten ermöglicht in Frieden zu ruhen, wurde es klar, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, um Stella und Loretta zu retten, weswegen Charlotten und Jonathan sich nun auf die Jagd nach den Schwestern machen, um ihnen zu helfen. Nach einem unnachgiebigen Kampf, erlangten Stelle und Loretta ihre Sinne wieder zurück und erzählen Jonathan, dass es ihnen möglich ist, die ruhenden Kräfte der Vampire Killer Peitsche zu erwecken, jedoch dass es für ihn tötlich sein kann, da er kein direkter Nachfahr der Belmonts ist. Ob Jonathan ihr Angebot annimmt, oder nicht, hängt von der Entscheidung des Spielers ab. Wenn er es tut, muss er einen Test gegen die Erinnerungen der Peitsche bestehen, der aus einem Kampf gegen eine Illusion des legendären Richter Belmont besteht. Wenn er den Kampf gewinnt, wird er als der wahre Erbe der Peitsche anerkannt und es ist ihm mögliche ihre wahren Kräfte zu wecken. Egal welche Entscheidung der Spieler trifft, wird Jonathan gesagt, damit er Brauner besiegen kann, müssen Charlotten und er Brauner's Atelier betretten, das mit vier Schlößern versiegelt ist. Nachdem sie Zugang zu seinem Atelier haben und ihn schließlich besiegen können, verflucht er sie und sagt ihnen, dass er nur versuchte seine Familie zu beschützen. An diesem Punkt erscheint der Der Tod und setzt den finalen Stoß gegen Brauner, was bewirkt dass das Siegel des Thronsaals gebrochen wird und Dracula wiederauferstehen kann. Daraufhin formen Dracula und der Tod ihr eigenes Duo, um gegen die beiden zu kämpfen. Kurz bevor die beiden endgültig besiegt sind, gibt der Grim Reaper seine Seele an Dracula, um damit seine wahre Form zu wecken. Nach einem heftigen Kampf, können sie Dracula schließlich besiegen. Nachdem seine Seele nicht länger an das Schloß gebunden ist, verlässt Erics Seele schließlich die Welt. In einem letzten Abschied, kann er noch einmal seine Töchter sehen, denen er sagt, dass sie sich keine Schuld geben sollen, für das, was passiert ist. Das Abenteuer endet damit, dass die vier verzweifelt versuchen Vincent zu finden, von dem sie glauben, dass er in den Trümmern des Schloßes gefangen ist. Ohne ihr wissen, versucht dieser jedoch, sie einzuholen. Charakter Gallerie Protagonisten Image:PoR Web Profile Jonathan.JPG|Jonathan Morris - Erbe der Vampire Killer Peitsche. (spielbar) Image:PoR Web Profile Charlotte.JPG|Charlotte Aulin - Mächtige Zauberin. (spielbar) Image:PoR Web Profile Wind.JPG|Wind - Der Geist von Eric Lecarde. Image:PoR Web Profile Vincint.JPG|Vincent Dorin - Ein Priester, der ausgesandt wurde, um Jonathan und Charlotte zu helfen, der jedoch Geld für seine Dienste verlangt. Antagonisten Image:PoR Web Profile Stella.JPG|Stella - Die ältere der Vampirzwillinge, die starke physische Attacken beherrscht. (spielbar) Image:PoR Web Profile Loretta.JPG|Loretta - Die jüngere der Vampirzwillinge, die starke magische Attacken beherrscht, besonders Eis. (spielbar) Image:PoR Web Profile Brauner.JPG|Brauner - Ein Vampir, der Dracula's Schloß mithilfe von magischen Bildern beherrscht. Image:PoR Web Profile Death.JPG|Der Tod - Versucht Brauner aufzuhalten, um seinem Meister wieder die Kontrolle über das Schloß zu ermöglichen. Image:DraculaPortrait.jpg|Dracula - Der wahre Meister des Schloßes. Cameos Image:Richter in PoR.JPG|Richter Belmont - Jonathan muss die Erinnerung der Peitsche an Richter besiegen, um die wahren Kräfte der Vampire Killer zu nutzen. (spielbar) Image:Por pic 30.jpg|Maria Renard - Richter Belmont's Kampfgefährtin. (spielbar) Image:Por pic 41.jpg|Old Axe Armor - Ein weiblicher Zombie, der eine Rüstung trägt. (spielbar) Image:Greatest Five Leon Belmont.JPG|Leon Belmont - Sein Geist leiht seine Kraft, während der The Greatest Five Attacke. Image:Greatest Five Trevor Belmont.JPG|Trevor Belmont - Leiht ebenfalls seine Kraft während der The Greatest Five Attacke. Image:Greatest Five Juste Belmont.JPG|Juste Belmont - Leiht ebenfalls seine Kraft während der The Greatest Five Attacke. Image:Greatest Five Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon Belmont - Leiht ebenfalls seine Kraft während der The Greatest Five Attacke. Image:PoR Fake Sypha.JPG|Fake Sypha - Ein Zombie, der Sypha nach ahmt. Image:Fakegrant.gif|Fake Grant - Ein Zombie, der Grant nach ahmt. Gameplay Partner System - Wie im Julius Mode aus Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, ist es möglich, zwischen den beiden Helden frei zu wechseln, um ihre jeweiligen Fähigkeiten bestmöglich, gegen die Vampirarmee einzusetzen. Es ist ebenfalls möglich, ihre Kräfte für Komboattacken einzusetzen.Nintendo Power. Ausgabe #204, Juni 2006. 31-33. Jonathan und Charlotte erkunden verschiedene Umgebungen, wie ägyptische Wüsten und und neblige Städte, in dem sie in die Gemälde eintauchen, die Brauner im ganzen Schloß verstreut hat.Nintendo Power. Ausgabe #204, Juni 2006. 31-33. Während des Abenteuers, bekämpfen die Helden über 150 Feinde. Während ihres Fortschritts, lernt das Duo neue Fähigkeiten und findet bessere Ausrüstung und Items. Die meiste Ausrüstung ist speziell für jeweils einen der beiden (z.B. der heilige Schleier für Charlotte und der Samurai Helm für Jonathan).Konami press release. 21. April 2006. Castlevania returns to the Nintendo DS with Portrait of Ruin Portrait of Ruin unterstützt die Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection mit einem Co-op und einem Shop Modus.Nintendo Power. Issue #211, Januar 2007. 31-33. an.]] Stages Castle Stages * Entrance - BGM Invitation of a Crazed Moon * Great Stairway - BGM Jail of Jewel * Buried Chamber - BGM Silent Prison * Tower of Death - BGM The Gears Go Awry * Master's Keep - BGM Gaze Up at the Darkness Portraits * City of Haze (In Entrance) - BGM Victorian Fear * Nation of Fools (In Great Stairway) - BGM Chaotic Play Ground * Sandy Grave (In Great Stairway) - BGM Hail from the Past * Forest of Doom (In Tower of Death) - BGM The Hidden Curse Bonus Portraits * Dark Academy (In Master's Keep, Remix von Forest of Doom) - BGM Crucifix Held Close * Burnt Paradise (In Master's Keep, Remix von Nation of Fools) - BGM Behind the Gaze * Forgotten City (In Master's Keep, Remix von Sandy Grave) - BGM Sandfall and In Search of the Secret Spell * 13th Street (In Master's Keep, Remix von City of Haze) - BGM Iron Blue Intention * Nest of Evil (geheimes Bild) - BGM Bad Situation Bosse Siehe auch * Portrait of Ruin (Kategorie) * Portrait of Ruin Charaktere * Portrait of Ruin Items * Portrait of Ruin Artwork * Portrait of Ruin Monsterliste * Portrait of Ruin Inventar Weitere Themen * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Original Soundtrack * Castlevania 20th Anniversary Deluxe Music Collection - Dieser Sampler, wurde als Vorbestellerbonus mit dem Spiel verschickt. * Gallery of Labyrinth Flash Minigame - Ein Flash Minigame auf der offizielen japanischen Seite zum Spiel. * Official Koma - Comic Panels mit Bezug zum Spiel. * Castlevania: The New Generation - Der direkte Vorgänger des Spiels. * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - Der DS-Vorgänger (nicht chronologisch). * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Der DS-Nachfolger (nicht chronologisch). * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 13. * BradyGames Portrait of Ruin Official Strategy Guide - Offizieler US Guide zum Spiel. * Konami Akumajo Dracula: Gallery of Labyrinth Official Guide - Offizieler japanischer Guide zum Spiel. Referenzen Externe Links *Offiziele Seite (Japanisch) *E3 2006 Trailer auf IGN *Screenshots und Artwork auf Konami.com. *GameFAQs en:Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin es:Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin P P P P P Kategorie:Portrait of Ruin